


Easter Surprise

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Awkward Arvis, Bunny Outifits, Easter Eggs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Easter has rolled around and the heroes are all too excited to celebrate. The mischievous playful knights remind Arvis of before at the academy together. Loki and Lewyn have a special idea planned for their precious summoner Shylo and her lover Arvis.





	Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@VSchylar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40VSchylar).



> Hello! I have written this for a commission for @VSchylar of her OC Shylo and her lover Arvis~ It was super fun and a delight to write! Thank you again for commissioning me! <333
> 
> NOTE-These original ideas can only be used by my commissioner and myself, if you had inspiration from this to write, or liked the ideas and wanted to use them, PLEASE credit me. Thank you.

* * *

You knew it was spring just looking around every corner. Heroes were painting and decorating eggs, some even used Feh’s “eggs” to decorate as well. That would mainly be thanks to Keaton, Sigurd, Eldigan and Quan. Of course, since it looked like fun, Lewyn joined in as well. Arvis looked on from a distance, shaking his head. Such idiocy made his head hurt. Those weren’t eggs, nor were they to be used as such. Alfonse came running in to the main hall, just about having a heart attack and brain aneurism.

“What do you guys think you are doing?!” He exclaimed. The heroes with Feh’s “eggs” stopped in mid stroke with their paint brush. Keaton had made his all sparkly, as if they were not already sparkly enough. The rainbow glow from it shining through the coat of sparkly paint. Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan were occasionally attacking each other with their paint brush, getting pain on their arms, and face. Acting like little kids back at the academy.

Arvis remembered how they would always get so excited and giddy around Easter back at the academy. It was one of their favorite holiday’s, painting the eggs and hiding them in obscure places and forgetting where it was, they put them. Sigurd always wanted Arvis to join in the fun, but he was not one for such activities and close friendly relations with many people. Despite being friends with Sigurd, he still did not feel like he belonged with Sigurd’s group of knight friends. But his friend Shylo, that he first met in Silesse when he was there on business, and met again when attending the academy, always was able to convince him to join in the festivities with her. They stayed further back from the group of knights running rampant trying to find the eggs. They worked together as a team to find the most eggs and were always the winners each competition. They worked well together, always thinking of the odd and crazy spots the eggs could be. Lewyn, her Lord that she served, was far too rambunctious and flighty to actually look well for the eggs. He always teamed up with either, Shylo and Arvis if he felt like it that year, or with his maid Kiera who was also friends with Shylo and Arvis. Lewyn’s specialty was finding the ones up in trees and high places, using his wind magic to propel him upwards. Kiera was as clumsy as Shylo, dropping the eggs she carried and tripping when running too quickly after Lewyn. Shylo and Arvis would take their time to look for the eggs, looking thoroughly for them, high and low. He was always there for her to catch her when she fell, or stumble. Arvis had such fond memories from those times, and watching the knights now, painting those “eggs” brought back pleasant fond memories.

“Those are our _orbs_!” Alfonse screamed, charging over to the knights.

“I found them under the bird. So, they _are_ eggs.” Sigurd said, shrugging.

“Feh lays them does she not?” Eldigan asked.

“Well, _yes_. But Shylo needs them to summon more heroes!” Alfonse was too worked up, he couldn’t believe that they would just _use_ the orbs in such a way without thinking first! He grabbed an “egg” from Sigurd’s hand that he painted blue with white polka dots. It was still wet, turning Alfonse’s palms blue as well. In shock, he dropped it, it bounced and rolled back over to Sigurd who picked it back up to finish painting. Alfonse ran a hand through his hair, way too stressed out, Arvis stifled laughter when he got the paint in his hair.

“Now look what happened!” Alfonse yelled. Hearing such a commotion and ruckus, Shylo, their summoner came in to the room. Heroes were asking her left and right to help out with colorful Easter decorations. She had just finished a meeting with the decoration committee, consisting of Sharena, Anna, Loki, and her friend Kiera. They trailed behind Shylo, curious too, about what was happening.

Arvis blushed, seeing his lover. She had some feathers stuck in her long multitoned dark brown hair that turned to blond towards her ponytail. A lot of feathers were sticking out of her messy curls and Arvis found that irresistibly cute. “Shylo! I found the missing orbs! Look what these heroes have been doing?!” Alfonse ran over to her, pointing frantically at the colored “eggs.”

“Oh…well as long as they return the orbs afterwards, I don’t think they are really causing any harm…” She muttered, looking over all the Easter colored orbs. She sighed, seeing her Lord Lewyn was one of them. He smiled sheepishly at her, waving. His hands were painted as green as his hair and she couldn’t help but giggle. She loved her Lord and enjoyed serving him every day. He was seriously so innocent and adorable, as long as he wasn’t being too _mischievous_. Seeing him, Kiera ran over to him, sitting down next to her lover. He excitedly showed her his masterpieces, shoving the wet orbs in to her hands. She was startled, squeaking. Lewyn doubled over, laughing at her expression. In a fit of mock anger, she wiped her green hands on his face. Now Lewyn screamed, laughing even more.

Arvis walked over to Shylo, surprising her as she did not notice him in the corner, watching silently, almost as if he were nothing but a shadow. She gasped, placing her hand on her chest. Arvis chuckled, finding her even more cute. He carefully started plucking the green and blue feathers out of her hair. “Oh…when did that happen?” She asked, blushing, looking just as confused.

“Must have been when you had your back turned. You have to be more careful or you will be the target of many more pranks.” He semi-joked. She huffed, clinging onto his arm. She would not mind if it were Arvis pulling any kind of prank. He kissed the to of her head, not minding the people around them due to being too preoccupied with the catastrophe of the orbs.

“Oh, Shy darling~!” Loki cooed, grabbing Shy’s free arm. Shylo gasped, blushing even more. She now had two attractive people clinging to her.

It was _Loki_. Shy was careful around her, knowing how mischievous she was. She usually kept her guard up, but Loki was so charming and beautiful that Shylo found herself falling under her spell. Arvis glared at her warningly. She merely giggled. “Oh, how _adorable_! Overprotective boyfriend hm~?” Shylo just blushed an even darker shade of red. “Hmhmhm now you match your boyfriend _perfectly_ ~!”

Shylo covered her face and Loki just got a kick out of her reactions. Arvis too, was quite pleased with how worked up she was getting. He kissed her cheek and that was about it. Getting too easily overwhelmed. “St-stop it!” She squeaked. Loki winked at Arvis.

“Let me take her for a while dear~ I promise to be a good girl and return her!” With that Loki held Shylo’s hand and dragged her off around the corner, disappearing into one of the rooms.

Arvis sighed, knowing that whatever it was, Loki was up to no good. He returned to watching the heroes paint the “eggs”. After Lewyn had finished playing around with Kiera he jumped up. She looked up at him in confusion. He held up one finger, smiling devilishly. Arvis suddenly had a really bad feeling. The wind mage ran up to him and grabbed his hand just like Loki had with Shylo.

* * *

“What do you think you are doing?! Unhand me this instant!” Arvis yelled, trying to pull away. Lewyn was never one to listen and just pulled him inside his room he stayed in. In his room his bed was blue, and silver located next to the window. He had a small square oak nightstand with a fife on top of music sheets he has written stacked. On his bed were his many instruments, a lyre and sitar. Lewyn opened his wardrobe revealing his many Silessian clothes, similar to the tactician robe that Shy wore. He bent down and pulled open a drawer, Arvis peaked inside seeing many strange outfits he wished he had _unseen_. He personally did _not_ want to know what sort of fetishes he and Kiera got in to. Lewyn grabbed a specific outfit. It was small, with barely anything there and ruby red and black. The top was a black strapless corset, there was a red-tailed coat that wrapped around like a corset, lace thigh high stockings and black lace panties. Lewyn held it up and Arvis just about had a heart attack. There was _no_ way he would wear _that_. Lewyn tackled Arvis, knowing he would have to and forcibly put the clothes on him and finished it off with a white tail and white bunny eared headband. Lewyn stepped back, putting his hands on his hips and admired his handiwork, nodding confidently. Arvis felt so _vulnerable_ and _revealing_. He covered his chest with his arms, a mad blush on his face. Lewyn took out an outfit for himself. His was more for a guy and looked very elegant. He wore a spring blue tailcoat with golden accents over a white ruffled button up shirt and white dress pants and black boots and put on a white bunny headband and attached the tail to his pants.

Lewyn grabbed Arvis’ hand once more and took him to the main hall again. The knights were gone and so were Alfonse and the others. Lewyn pouted, seeing his lover not there as well. “Well, the look on Shy’s face will be worth it!” Lewyn said, patting Arvis’ back. He wanted to kill the wind mage but knew that he had a point. Shy seeing him like this…might just light a fire in her. He tucked a long curly strand of hair behind his ear and waited.

* * *

Loki was delighted to dress Shylo up in an Easter outfit like hers. She put her in a spring green strapless corset, and a short black ruffled skirt. She put the bunny headband on her head and attached the tail. Shylo was covering her face, internally screaming. Kiera had been curious where Shylo disappeared to and when she found them, was dragged in to this mess as well. She was put in a lavender spaghetti strapped corset with a small white bow in the center of the chest and a black and lavender striped ruffled skirt. Shylo and Kiera both were not used to being dressed in such revealing clothes and felt uncomfortable. Knowing this, Loki shoved them out and met up with Lewyn and Arvis in the main hall. Once Arvis and Shylo saw each other they became slack jawed and stared, unable to look away. Lewyn and Loki high fived each other and Lewyn put his arm around Kiera, winking at her. She squeaked, blushing and before she could do anything, he dragged her off, waving bye to Shylo. Loki too, took her leave.

* * *

Arvis and Shylo, now alone, stood awkwardly in front of each other. Shylo shifted from foot to foot, unsure what to say or do. He was _so_ beautiful and hot, with his long crimson curls draped over his bare porcelain shoulders, the black lace panties so tight around him, enunciating his already growing bulge. He was just as flustered as she was and coughed. “Sh-Shy you look…quite alluring…I-I mean appealing! Wait-that’s not right either…” Arvis stumbled over his words, his face getter more and more red. “Stunning! Lo-lovely! Y-yes quite cap-captivating…” He continued stumbling with his compliments. She loved how flustered and awkward he got and giggled, covering her mouth, blushing deeply.

“Th-thank you Arvis…You do as well…You look really beautiful…” She fidgeted with her hands, looking down at them.

He sucked in a deep breath, taking a shot of sudden courage, approaching her with confidence. She felt like she would melt under his smoldering gaze. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. She gasped, her hands against his chest. “I see you are wearing that outfit especially for me…I should really take advantage of this special moment…” He spoke in a sultry voice.

“Ar-Arvis…” She whispered, he already was sweeping her off her feet by his words alone. He pushed her up against one of the stone pillars and nipped at her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped softly. He knew exactly where she was sensitive and took advantage of that. Her legs felt wobbly and with him pressed up against her like so she could feel how hard he was already. She couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against it. He smirked. “Eager aren’t you today?” He whispered in her ear, his breath hot and making her want to completely submit beneath him. He could have his way with her all he wanted, and she would enjoy every second of it. “But patience…It will be all the more worth it…” One of his hands crept up her skirt rubbing her already wet clit through her black panties. He continued kissing and sucking at her neck, leaving dark marks, claiming her as his. Moving away he kissed her deeply, she threw her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his long soft red hair. He groaned into her mouth as she tugged it gently. Hearing him make a sound she tugged harder. Arvis stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting Shylo, unable to get enough. He thoroughly explored her mouth, his tongue rubbing against hers. It sent such strange sensations through her, her body reacting strongly to it. She hooked a leg around his hip trying to feel as much of him as she could, rocking against him. When they both ran out of breath he pulled back, both of them panting, faces flushed, gazing at each other. Arvis’ eyes were glazed over with lust, matching Shylo’s. “Arvis…please…” She quietly begged.

“What is it you want? You have to speak louder Shy…” Arvis smirked.

“Pl-please Arvis…I-I want you…” She begged louder, but still but a whisper. He loved her so much, finding her absolutely endearing. He ran his hand through her long brown curl that hung over her shoulder, smiling at her with such love and warmth. She shyly smiled back at him, loving him more and more each and every day.

“Who am I to deny such an honest request…” He growled and attacked her neck again, trailing hungry kisses down her chest.

“Arvis…” She half moaned.

He pulled down her top enough that it still hung on her body but rested below her breasts. He cupped one, gently rubbing and massaging it and attacked the other with his mouth. Her nipples were incredibly sensitive, so feeling his hot tongue darting out and over it she moaned. He took the pink nub in his mouth, sucking eagerly at it, while pinching the other one. Her hips seemed to move on their own volition, desperately grinding up against him, trying to get as much contact as she could. Once he had her a complete vulnerable moaning mess, he moved his panties aside to take out his throbbing dick. At the sheer size of it, always made Shylo gasp. One would never expect Arvis to actually _be_ that big, but it was a pleasant surprise. He moved her panties aside as well and kissed her lovingly as he thrust into her in one swift movement. Already so wet it went right in without much preparation. Shylo had had sex with Arvis before, her body already used to his size and taking him like this. She threw her head back.

“Nnn Arvis!” She panted and gasped, the feeling of him so deep inside of her immensely pleasurable. She hooked her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her ass as he bounced her up and down on his cock. Shy buried her face in his neck, “Arvis…Arvis…” She practically chanted his name.

“Shy…you feel so good…” He whispered.

“M-more Arvis…” She kissed him and he slammed her down on him even harder, she tried keeping up with him ministrations, unable to hold back any more moans, giving in to the pleasure.

Arvis was close to his limit, bouncing her desperately. Shylo knew she was close too and cried out in ecstasy as she came. Arvis bit her shoulder to hold back a loud groan, only muffling it as he came hot and sticky inside of her. Carefully he lifted her off, both of them panting and moaning and out of breath. He smiled at her, kissing her sweetly. She smiled too, blushing, unable to believe such a place they decided to have sex.

“I-I love you Arvis…” She said softly.

“I love you too Shy.” He smiled back. He picked her up like a bride and took her away to the baths to clean up and they went right to bed after, curled up together in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone else was able to enjoy reading this as well! Personally, I have never written a sex scene before...So I hope that it still came off well! I hope that you all were able to enjoy reading it too! Thank you!
> 
> NOTE-These original ideas can only be used by my commissioner and myself, if you had inspiration from this to write, or liked the ideas and wanted to use them, PLEASE credit me. Thank you.


End file.
